


Dusk Fall

by Tulkika (Zairafuana)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Caring Bros Cas and Sam, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Non-con touching, comfort cuddles, comfort pie, hurt!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 16:17:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8760205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zairafuana/pseuds/Tulkika
Summary: While on a seemingly easy hunt, Dean is hurt and molested by a demon. Sam and Cas come to his rescue but not before his humiliation is complete.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this is okay. My first Supernatural fic and my first time replying to a kinkmeme.
> 
> Prompt: TFW are searching for the demons that have been plaguing a small town, and split up when they're getting close. Dean finds the demons first, and they overpower him. When Sam and Cas find them, Dean is held between the demons while one of them gets handsy. He loves in particular cupping Dean at first through his jeans, then reaching down inside to touch him skin to skin. Dean is humiliated and hurt, but he puts on a brave face until his brothers rescue him.
> 
> Afterwards he denies there is any problem, but Sam and Cas can see right through him and encourage him to talk to them, offering comfort and hugs.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing

This was wrong, all wrong. The hunt had been going so well before this point. Why had they split up? Why hadn't this been easy like it was supposed to be?

Air struggled to enter Dean's lungs as he lay collapsed against the filthy ground. His ribs ached and his ears rang, the taste of copper thickly coating his tongue. He had stumbled upon the group of demons and it should have been an easy take down but that one demon had gotten a good shot in. Dean had gone down a lot easier than he'd like to admit.

"So, this is big, bad Dean Winchester." One of the demon comments as he walks over. He reaches down drags Dean up by the back of his jacket. Dean's still got the air knocked out of him and he feels stunned. The demon grins at him as its two companions come over and take Dean by the arms. He's confused about what's doing on but he can't seem to summon the strength to fight back.

"Kind of a disappointment." The demon murmurs and draws in close, breathing in the hunter's scent. Dean sneers but can only muster the energy to turn his face away. The demon chuckles and leans in close, dragging his tongue along Dean's throat. The hunter's eyes grow wide as realization sets in. He begins to struggle a bit but is not strong enough. 

The demon grins at his captive and places a hand on the human's chest. He slowly trails his fingers down Dean's torso until he reaches the man's belt. His free hand grabs Dean's chin and forces their gazes to lock. The demon chuckles and steals a kiss but Dean desperately keeps his mouth shut. 

Though, sadly, not for long. The hand at Dean's belt moved to his crotch and roughly cupped him through his jeans. The adrenaline of the fight had caused Dean to get hard and the demon it most interesting. He rubbed the bulge and Dean gasped in sensation. The demon took this welcome opportunity to force its tongue into the hunter's mouth.

A muffled sound of disgust escaped Dean as he defiantly uses his tongue to push out the invading one. The angered demon releases his chin and uses the hand to slap Dean across the face. The hunter is left stunned, nausea boiling in his stomach as the hand on his crotch rubs harder. Dean feels sick because he's painfully hard now he can't seem to stop it. He wants to puke as his clothed erection is flicked hard by the monster's finger. He swallows down the bile desperately as his cock twitches excitedly at the treatment.

"What's wrong, Sweetheart? Been a while?" The demon coos in Dean's ear as its hand slips into Dean's pants, pants his boxers. Dean clenches his teeth to keep from making a sound as the hand closes tightly around his cock, "Geez, look at this pretty little whore. All stiff and wet, got your shorts all soaked."

Dean grinds his teeth together to kill the sounds of pleasure that want to bubble up. This would be so much easier to bare if the demon was rough but no, he's being tender and gently and it's killing Dean inside. He clenches his eyes shut as the fingers tenderly roll his testicles while the demon's middle finger massages Dean's perineum with just enough pressure. Dean's horrified and as his hips jerk involuntarily. 

"There's a good little slut." The demon purrs in his ear. Dean's snarling angrily through gritted teeth but there's no doubt the moisture clinging to the hunter's eyelashes, tears of humiliation threatening to escape and embarrass him further.

"Gonna make you come so hard, Hunter." The demon collects Dean's pre-cum and shifts his hand down to spread the moisture about Dean's entrance. Dean's eyes snap open in, pupils constricted in horror as the pre-cum starts to relaxes virgin pucker. His hips jerk but he feels oddly better as the monster leaves his entrance alone to go back to stroking his cock. The stress and build up is too much as a stroke of a thumb over the cock's head has Dean crying out in climax. His hot release soaking his boxers as the demons all laugh cruelly around him.

"Release him, you dirtbags!" The angry voice reaches right through the haze of climax. The bile is back as Dean recognizes that the voice belongs to Sam and the soft growling is Cas. He's still too out of it to realize what's going on as he's released and hits the ground. He starts to leave the orgasmic haze as he listens to the sound of fighting and demon's being slaughter.

Sam falls to his knees beside his brother and pulls him into his arms. The smell of sex is sickingly heavy on his brother and Sam feels queasy. He gives a concerned to look at Cas who's also kneeling by now.

"Took you two long enough. Where the hell were you?" Dean growls angrily as he pushes away from Sam. He's blinking back the tears of humiliation and tries not to shiver in disgust at the feel of his wet boxers clinging to his filthy skin.

"We're sorry. You need to rest, Dean." Sam urges gently as Dean tries to get to his feet on legs that are wobbly from pain and sex. 

"Please wait, Dean." Cas pleads softly and gently reaches out a hand to gently touch Dean's hip. Neither of them miss how the elder Winchester flinches at the touch before forcing himself to shakily walk away.

"I'm fine. Hurry up, I want dinner." The grumbled command makes looks of deep concern to pass between Sam and Cas. Despite this, they get up and follow him back to the Impala.

~*~--z--~*~

It's been hours since the incident and it's still at the forefront of Dean's mind. He's home, already taken three showers and dressed in his pajamas. He's also sitting curled up on his bed, knees pulled up to his chest despite the aches in his body. He feels disgusting and humiliated as he pokes at his slice of pie. The dessert's a mess from constant abuse from the fork but none is eaten. Dean had barely been able to stomach down dinner in front of Sam and Cas.

He feels violated because he was molested and made to cum. He feels dirty because this was the first time he was touched sexually by another man (even if it was a demon). He feels nauseous because his still virgin entrance aches and clenches in need for more teasing like it had gotten earlier. His prostate feels strange as he remembers the stimulation to his perineum. He feels like a whore and knows he's a slut for wanting more of those touches.

His fork falls from his hand, splattering pie feeling on his comforter, as he wraps both arms around his legs and buries his face in his knees. His tears of frustration and humiliation finally fall as he begins to sob softly. His muffles cries and hiccups distract him until he feels his bed dip from two sides.

"Dean? You didn't eat your pie." The concern is thick in Sam's voice as he gently lays a hand on Dean's shoulder. The older Winchester flinches but doesn't pull away. Though, he does squeak and kick out in panic as Cas gently pulls him into a hug. He's shivering and gasping, eyes wide as the Angel hugs him lovingly. Cas is nuzzling his hair tenderly and making soothing sounds because one of the many jobs of an angel is to comfort humans.

Dean reluctantly feels his body relax against the angel as he looks over at Sam. His little brother is looking over at him with sadness and love. Sam slowly reaches out and gently strokes his arm in a soothing manner.

"It's alright to not feel alright, Dean." Cas whispers softly against Dean's hair. More tears drip down Dean's face as he hiccups. His hands shakily cling to Cas' arms that are lovingly locked around him.

"He's right, Dean. But you don't have have to go through it alone." Sam whispers softly with a sad smile. The younger Winchester reaches up and tenderly wipes away the tears from one side of Dean's face as Cas kisses away the rest from the other side.

"But, just remember, Bro, that we're here." Sam reassures him gently. He grabs the fresh slice of pie that he had brought with him for his brother and scoots closer. He scoops up a forkful and moves it to his brother's lips. Dean flushes but slow accepts the forkful after Cas gives him a few reassuring nuzzles. 

He finds himself unable to fight the weak smile that crawls onto his lips as he's slowly fed more of the pie. He clings to Cas and lets his brother care for him. The humiliation is still lurking in his chest but the warm curl of sibling love pushes it down and helps him to relax. He knows he's going to be okay because despite the fact that he just found out he's a whore today, his two closest companions love him just the way he is.

~*~End~*~


End file.
